bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Sister
__TOC__ The Big Sisters are post-pubescent Little Sisters that have become unstable in Rapture's environment. The Big Sisters wear diving suits reminiscent of those of a Big Daddy's, but they have a distinct aesthetic since they are assembled from scavenged items rather than being manufactured, most likely in attempt to resemble the 'strong father figures' in the Big Daddies that they grew up with. A Big Sister helmet consists of a large sphere with two portholes. Big Sisters are formidable beings that are known for their agility and plasmid prowess. They wield huge, wrist-mounted needles on their left arms, which are used primarily for melee attacks and extracting ADAM in a manner similar to a Little Sister's extracting needle. The Big Sisters' designs are geared towards accommodating Little Sisters; they have a cage-like basket that is adorned with ribbons, which is used to safely carry Little Sisters on their backs, and childish doodles can be seen on their oxygen tanks. Ten years after the events of BioShock, they are charged with maintaining the ecological balance in Rapture. Their extreme level of powers, far beyond normal plasmid users can be contributed to their bodies adapting the ADAM being created in their bodies as a child while they are still developing, thus having a much more natural affinity for the powers ADAM create. BioShock 2 Big Sisters are one of the main enemies in BioShock 2. According to BioShock 2 creative director Jordan Thomas, after the player invokes the wrath of a Big Sister, there will be a set amount of time before she arrives at the player's location. He stated that once she arrives, the player's going to have "the fight of their life". Attacks So far, Big Sisters have been observed to perform five different attacks: *'Stab': A Big Sister's basic attack. When at melee range, she will jab her ADAM syringe into the player, dealing a high amount of damage. *'Charge': When at a distance from the player, a Big Sister will run towards Delta at a high speed, dealing minor damage and minor knockback, as well as temporarily disorienting the player. *'Fire Barrage': Occasionally, a Big Sister will fire three large exploding fireballs in quick succession, dealing high damage. *'Telekinetic Pummel': Occasionaly, a Big Sister will use an advanced form of Telekinesis to lift every nearby object around them, pull them towards her and fire them at the player, with the amount of damage depending on the size of the object. If the object is large enough, it will push the player back, temporarily disorienting them. *'Drain': When low on health, Big Sisters will run towards a wandering Splicer, impale them with their ADAM syringe and drain their health. This gradually recharges the Big Sister's health, but leaves her vulnerable. Attacking her while she is draining a Splicer will cause her to drop her victim, killing the latter in the process. Strategy *If one hears a loud, discordant screech, then it means a Big Sister is out to kill the player. This gives one roughly a minute to prepare for the battle. *Here is the checklist one must fill out to prepare correctly for a Big Sister fight: **Recharge on one's Health and EVE. **Buy as many First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos as possible at the nearest vending machine. **Hack every machine in the area. **Kill every Splicer in the area. **Switch to the most adapted forms of ammo for the fight (see below). **Check every possible entry point until the Big Sister arrives. *Big Sisters tend to jump around the scenery very often, so try to predict where they will land or aim ahead of them, so as to compensate for their speed. *Always try to exploit the scenery as much as possible: try to lure the Big Sister in the path of a hacked Security Device and, if she's standing on or near a potential environmental hazard (explosive, oil slick, water puddle, etc.), use it to one's advantage. *Big Sisters, like Big Daddies, have an air tank which, if hit, can be caused to leak oxygen in the form of a small gas cloud. Shooting the cloud will cause the tank to explode, dealing an enormous amount of damage to the Sister. *Always move around when fighting a Big Sister. It is possible, although hard, to dodge most of her attacks, so staying on one's toes will save the player a considerable amount of First Aid Kits. *It is impossible to escape from a Big Sister, although it is recommended to find a way to hinder her movement. Luring her into a cramped space will limit her movement and make her an easier target, although it will be harder to dodge her attacks. *The worst thing that can happen to a player when fighting a Big Sister is losing one's nerve. Firing wildly at a Big Sister without any form of strategy will, at best, cost the player significantly more ammunition, First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos than if they had fought intelligently. At worst, it could mean a speedy defeat, and will leave the player at a disadvantage after they get resurrected. *Big Sister corpses yield 40 ADAM each, so always loot her no matter the circumstances. Recommended Plasmids *Using Hypnotize on a Big Daddy will grant the player a powerful ally during the entire fight, and will help drain a significant amount of health from the Big Sister. One can also use this to distract the Big Sister, and let the two foes battle each other: not only this makes for an interesting piece of entertainment, but by the end the Big Sister will be severely injured, and the Big Daddy dead to no cost in ammunition and a relatively small cost in EVE. *Electro Bolt will stun the Big Sister, allowing the player to lodge a couple of good hits (and possibly a One-Two Punch). This can also enable the player to reach for more advantageous ground. At level Three this Plasmid becomes the most powerful anti-Big Sister tool in one's arsenal: by firing a continuous stream of electricity, one will both stun the Big Sister during the entire procedure and continuously deal high damage. *Incinerate! will drain a large portion of a Big Sister's health over time, and doesn't require much accuracy to cast. It is recommended to cast it at the beginning of the fight, and use it again once the fire stops. *Insect Swarm will distract a Big Sister as well as deal her continuous damage. *Winter Blast will temporarily stun a Big Sister, as well as make her much easier to take down while frozen. However, killing a frozen Big Sister will shatter her, leaving no loot.(This is not ture on the 360 at least, it is possible to kill a big sister while she is frozen and have her still leave a corpse, the same as with a big daddy. If you are worried use level 2 charged freeze which always leaves a corpse even when used on regular splicers) *Decoy will not only temporarily distract a Big Sister, leaving her open to attack, but it can also be able to lead her into a trap (for example, one can place a Target Dummy on top of an environmental hazard or a prearranged trap). Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Armor-piercing ammunition will deal extra damage against Big Sisters. *Upgrading the Drill so that it deals extra damage against armored enemies makes this a good choice versus Big Sisters, especially since the player will end up fighting this foe at melee range anyway. *Heavy Rivets for the Rivet Gun deal a large amount of damage, and count as armor-piercing ammo in this case. *Phosphorus Buck for the Double-Barreled Shotgun deals a high amount of damage, sets the target on fire and does not require much accuracy, making this the perfect ordnance in this situation. If they player feels more confident with their aim, they can also use Solid Slugs, which deal a very high amount of damage per shot. *Standard Spears and Rocket Spears for the Spear Gun both deal a very high amount of damage (especially the latter). However, it is extremely difficult to aim correctly with this weapon against this foe, so it is only recommended if the Big Sister is stunned or if the player is highly skilled at aiming. Recommended Tonics *The Drill Power Gene Tonic will deal extra damage when using the Drill. Trivia *There appears to be a tube located beside a Big Sister's 'needle' which is used for siphoning ADAM out of their victims. * Big Sisters are the only known enemy to yield a reward in ADAM upon dying. * Big Sister was originally meant to be the main antagonist in Bioshock 2 but wan instead changed to a role similar to Nemesis in the Resident Evil series. * Elenor will become a Big Sister near the end of the game and will help Delta Video 300px de: fr:Grande Soeur Category:Something in the Sea Category:BioShock 2 Enemies